Need New Pants
by djmay71
Summary: When Robin, Ted and Barney come to Toronto to visit Robin's parents and discover an unpleasant truth, does Team One get called to assist. Light HIMYM slash.


**A/N: Hey fellas. This is an idea that has been running in my head for a while. Since I've thrown my original fanfiction **_**A New Beginning **_**on the backburner for a while… (I mean c'mon- everything matures with age.), I've decided to give a swing at this.**

**So without going into great lengths, this crossover includes the likes of Flashpoint- a Canadian-bred tactical police drama, and the witty humor that one would find in any scene of any episode of How I Met Your Mother- starring none other than Neil Patrick Harris. (C'mon NPH fans- I know you're out there!)**

**As well there are a few editors' notes I'd like to add before we delve right into this. One, being that, yes, my Flashpoint original character (OC) from my fanfic **_**A New Beginning **_**is making an appearance in this fanfic- but only briefly. On the How I Met Your Mother side of things- of course, Ted has yet to find the mother of his children, and Barney is as awesome as always.**

**Understand? Peace out!**

* * *

"This is gonna be fun- eh?" Ted said mockingly to his buddy- Barney, who sat next to him in the cab.

"It is going to be 'oot' of this world!" Barney exclaimed.

"Guys-" Robin started, who sat to the left of Ted, "can you please stop with the Canadian jokes? We're almost there."

"I'm sorry." Ted said genuinely, "So where is your parent's igloo?"

Robin gave Ted a blank stare.

"Sorry- that was the last one." Ted said.

"Was it?"

Ted glanced out of the windows in the cab. "Your cops are called Mounties!" he yelled, as he pointed to an all black SUV that had the words 'SRU' and 'POLICE' in grey letters.

"Stop pointing you idiot." Robin calmly said, "And that's not the Royal Canadian Mounted Police- that's the SRU."

"SRU?" Barney wondered aloud, "What does that stand for Straight Rectal…"

"It's the Strategic Response Unit, Barney." Robin stopped him before he got too far.

"Strategic Response Unit?"

"Yeah. SRU." Robin stated, as she looked out the taxi's windows, dreading the moment she'd step into her childhood home for the first time in eight years.

* * *

Jules continued driving. As she took a corner with the huge police issued vehicle, she noted a dark haired male pointing at the truck.

_Idiot. _She thought to herself.

Then the phone rang. She let the Bluetooth enabled radio pick up the signal and start to transmit

"Hey Jules." Came a man's voice. She recognized the voice, as belonging to Perra, an old co-worker of hers.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Where are you?"

"Just going back to SRU Station, had to go get gas in one of the trucks. Why?"

"Just wondering- anyways, I heard that Ed is coming up on his 15th year in the service- you guys doing anything for him?"

"Yeah- Wordy is having a BBQ at his place for him. You wanna go?"

"Sure."

"Ok-"Jules said with a smile, "You can be my 'date'."

* * *

The taxi finally pulled up to the place that Robin once called home. She was lost for words, as she didn't know what she'd say to her mother, or to her father- the man who resented her for being born a girl instead of a boy.

"Wow." Ted said.

" 'Wow' Ted?" Barney asked, "Wow? More like legen- wait for it…"

Ted looked over to Robin. He could see a tear sliding down her cheek. "What's wrong?"

"What do you say to people you haven't seen for nearly a decade? What do you say to someone who resented you- who pretended you were something else the entire time you were—"

"Calm down." Ted said reassuringly, "We're only here to say hi, and then we're going to the CN Tower, and the Hockey Hall of Fame, right?"

"Like you would want to see the Hall of Fame-"Robin said, as she suppressed back her emotions.

"—dary!" Legendary! "

Robin walked up to the door, and knocked loudly, as Barney followed her, and Ted went on a rambling speech about the architecture of her parent's home.

"Give it a rest man!" Robin snapped at Ted, as she knocked again, "Mom. Dad- I told you guys we were coming."

Robin looked down to the door knob and tried turning it. When it turned in her hand- she let it go and stepped back a step.

"What's wrong?" Ted asked.

"My dad never leaves this door unlocked." Robin stated, as she opened her purse, and pulled out a small .357 revolver.

"Oh my god Robin!" Ted exclaimed, "How did you get that past airport security?"

Then Robin thought to herself, _how did I get it past security? My good looks? Yeah, that must be it. _

"Call the police." Robin stated, as she opened the door, and crossed the threshold, gun first.

* * *

"911- What is your emergency?" the 911 operator asked Barney, who was quick with his cell phone.

Barney immediately noted that the operator was a woman. _A hot Canadian woman…_

"Why hi, sweet stuff- I'm…. Wayne Gretzky."

"Yeah- not in a million years-" The operator replied, "Is this an emergency?"

"Well, yeah, can you not tell? My ball—"

"Barney!" Ted interrupted, as he grabbed the cell phone.

"Hi, yes. This is Ted."

"Ted?" The operator asked, "Is this an emergency?"

"Yeah, you see, we're in town with our friend, who is at her parents place, and she went in and she told us to call the police."

"Why?"

"I don't know what kind of gun it is…"

"Gun? Is there a firearm present? What is your location?"

"I, uh…." Ted stuttered.

"Never mind- I have a fix on your location." The operator said.

* * *

"Team One- suit up. Hot call."

"What do we know Winnie?" Greg asked.

"Not much, the operator couldn't get much out of the men who called."

"Men?"

"Yeah, they called about a friend entering a home with a firearm."

"Not much of a friend. Home invasion? What are you thinking Eddie?"

Ed replied on the radio, as the team was flying down the streets in the SUVs with the sirens and lights on, "Immediate Action Plan. Alpha- on front entry, Me, Sam and Brad. Jules and Spike- Bravo team- rear entry with flashbangs. We get in and neutralize that firearm."

"And I will negotiate if the need arises." Greg finished.

"Don't get too cocky boss." Ed replied.

* * *

The large SRU trucks arrived on scene. Team One started to get out the vehicles when a familiar face approached them

"SRU on scene." He said into his radio.

"Sargent Perrasmith." Greg said, as he recognized one of the officers that he was, at one time, a Sargent to.

"Parker." He replied, as he turned to Ed, Sam, and Jules, as they waited for the rookie to grab everything from the trucks.

"We got a hard perimeter Perra?" Ed asked him, as he called him by his nickname.

"Yes sir. Only the best. We got Unit 52's task force securing the perimeter. We got two folks you might want to talk to in custody."

"You guys go in?" Sam asked, as Spike handed him a blueprint of the home, and spread it out on the hood of the truck.

"Waiting for you guys."

"Good job Perra." Ed said, as he looked up to the house, and back down to the blueprints, "Back your guys off a bit- we don't want this shooter to go active."

"Got it. You want the two Americans?" Perra asked Greg.

"Americans?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, my guys combed them down before putting them in the cruiser- found New York driver's licenses on both of them." Perra replied, as he ordered his task force to back off, and to bring the Americans to Greg.

"Ok-" Ed said, as he spoke to Greg, "You talk to a pair of Yanks, I'll go in and be the tactical ninja I am."

"Ok- if you say so." Greg responded.

Jules started to follow Ed, but before she passed Perra, she stopped and quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek.

As she continued walking, Perra looked up at Greg, who gave Perra a feinted look of shock and awe.

"She started it." Perra stated, as he directed his officers back.

* * *

Ted and Barney sat uncomfortably in the back of a police cruiser with handcuffs on their wrists.

"This is your fault." Ted complained- "My first day in Canada, and I'm spending most of it handcuffed in the back of a police car."

"Well- obviously, you are not a magician!" Barney exclaimed, as he dangled his freed hands in front of Ted.

"Barney! If they come back, and find you out of the handcuffs—" Ted started.

"Fine." Barney gave in, as he re-cuffed himself, "And B-T-W, this is your fault."

"How is it my fault?"

"Uh, duh, you said 'she has a gun'. Cops freak out about guns- and they obviously don't care about suits- I mean come on- this is Italian silk!"

"If we ever get these handcuffs off, I'm going to slap you." Ted replied in a monotone voice.

"Wait-"Ted thought aloud, "Marshall's a lawyer."

"With attorney-client confidentiality?" Barney asked.

"Worth a try- hotshot."

Then the doors opened, and two officers pulled both Ted and Barney out. They escorted them to a well built, balding man, who wore a huge tactical vest.

"I bet you five hundred dollars that he doesn't own a suit." Barney whispered to Ted.

* * *

Ed approached the main door, with Sam, and the team's rookie, Brad in tow.

Using the door sledge, Brad broke down the door.

Ed immediately went in and scanned the area. _Nothing._

"Police- Strategic Response Unit!" Ed yelled out, as he continued sweeping through the rooms.

"Ed- " came Jules' voice over the radio, "Living room- off of white wall."

Ed bounded into the room, again, with Sam and Brad directly behind him. He quickly looked in, but put his focus on sending Sam and Brad to search the 2nd floor.

Once Ed stepped into the room, he found out why Jules had called for him.

Neither on the floor, or the couch, was an older couple, lifeless, each of them with a single bullet hole.

In front of the bodies, but facing towards Ed, Jules, and Spike, was a skinny brunette woman who looked similar both of the victims. She held a small handgun to the temple of her head.

"Get out of here." She said between sobs.

"Spike- lets fall back." Ed suggested. "Jules?"

"Yeah, I got this Eddie."

Ed nodded, as him and Spike slowly backed out of the room.

* * *

"What's your name?" Jules asked, "My name is Julianna. You can call me Jules, ok? I'm with the Police Strategic Response Unit, and I want to help you."

The woman didn't respond.

"I need to know if you are ok, so I am going to step closer, ok?" Jules asked.

She nodded.

Jules took a step forward.

* * *

"What is the matter with you?" Ted whispered to Barney hoping the tactical cop wouldn't hear him.

"What are your names?" the cop asked, "I'll start with mine- I'm Gregory Parker with the Strategic Response Unit."

"Ted Mosby- architecture professor." Ted answered.

"Larney McClaren!" Barney exclaimed, "Extreme sports star!"

"Barney!" Ted yelled, "His real name is Barney Stinson, he's uh…well, he works at Goliath National Bank."

"Accountant?" Greg asked.

"You'd think but…." Ted thought, "I don't know."

"Ok- let me ask a question that I hope you do know." Greg started, "Where you here when a young woman entered this home?"

"Yeah." Ted answered, "See- we're from New York, and our friend Robin Sherbatsky is from Canada. Well, she works in New York- anyways…we're on vacation, and Robin thought she'd say hi to her parents, and that's how we got here."

"Vacationing in Canada?" Greg asked with a hint of confusion, "Are you aware that your friend- Robin has a gun?"

"Yes."

Suddenly, Barney broke out in a knee and leg twitching of a dance.

"Dude- what are you doing?" Ted asked.

"I have…I have….I have to go!"

"Go where?" Ted asked.

"To the washroom!"

"You can't go yet sir, if you can be patient; I just have a few more questions." Greg answered.

Barney then went on to repeat the word 'please' so much that either Ted or Greg couldn't talk. Finally, giving up, Greg motioned over an officer to take Barney back to a cruiser.

Barney didn't want to go willingly into the cruiser- the place he knew he would wet himself, but the police officer was clearing overpowering him into the back seat of the cruiser. Before the door went shut Barney yelled out- "Ted! I'm going to need new pants!"

* * *

"What's your name?" Jules asked the woman again.

"It's Robin. Where is Ted?"

"Ok Robin. I'll try to find Ted. Was he here with you?"

She nodded.

Jules engaged the radio, "Boss- Robin here is looking for a fellow named Ted."

"We have him here; I'm just asking him a few questions. Try to stall for time while I try to understand what's going on here Jules. Try connecting with her."

"Ok- Robin," Jules spoke to her, "My boss is going to find your friend ok. Why don't you tell me why I'm here?"

"I haven't seen them for eight years! Do you know what that's like? Do you know what it's like to have your dad resent you for being a girl?" Robin yelled at Jules.

"Is that who is behind you, Robin? Your mom and dad?"

Robin started to cry again.

"I'll take that as a yes. Is that why you want to kill yourself?"

"I just want to say goodbye to Ted."

* * *

"Ok- something just doesn't add up here." Greg said to Ted, as he referred to his notes he was taking as he was talking to Ted, "You and Barney- are here with Robin."

"Yes."

"The three of you came here. Robin tried opening the door, and it was open. Oh wait…"

Greg thought to himself, as he started the radio. "Sam, look at the bullet wounds on our victims. Do you think you could age them?"

"Not from where I am." Sam replied, "I'd have to see them up close."

"And we can't get close until Jules can talk Robin down from wanting to kill herself." Greg finished.

"What are you thinking boss?" Ed asked over the radio.

"I'm thinking there was a home invasion. A home invasion gone bad; whoever it was, they killed the owners of the house, and when the daughter of the two found them, she put her gun on herself."

"Why though?" Sam asked aloud, "You find your parents dead, is that enough reason to push yourself to suicide?"

"Maybe if she was estranged from her parents," Greg said, "But she wanted a better relationship with them. When that was no longer possible, she just gave up on the desire to live. Let's bring her back in one piece Jules."

"I got it boss." Came Jules' response.

* * *

"I can tell you loved your parents." Jules said to Robin. "Is that why you want to talk to Ted? Do you love him?"

"I used to." She replied.

"Let me tell you something about love Robin- woman to woman- you can't stop it. You can't just numb it out with booze and drugs. You can't ignore it. Even if you don't have feelings for someone, or don't have feelings for someone now, it doesn't mean that they don't like you, or that you can never like them."

"How would you know?" Robin asked, "How would you know what I'm going through?"

"You're right Robin-" Jules replied, "I don't know what you're going through, but I can help you understand what you're feeling, so that you can get through it. Do you still want to talk to Ted?"

Robin nodded yes. "Do you love someone?" Robin asked her.

"I do." Jules said, "I do love someone. And at first, I didn't know what I was feeling, because I kept it back for a long time to get to where I am in my career. But at some point I had to give into it, and I'm glad I did."

"What's his name?"

"His name is Kris."

"Jules-" came Ed's voice from outside the room, "I'm coming in with our TPI."

"Roger that Eddie."

Ed came in first. From behind him, Robin could barely make out that Ted was behind the massive cop.

"Hey Sparkles, how are you going to get out of this one with math?" Ted asked Robin with a laugh.

Robin laughed. _Ted could always make me laugh. But he wants to settle down, and have kids. What do I want?_

Robin looked back over to her deceased parents. _I want someone who accepts me for who I am. _

Willingly, Robin laid the gun on the ground, as Jules stepped forward.

"I'm sorry, Robin, I have to cuff you." Jules said sympathetically to her.

* * *

Finally outside, Robin was bundled up in a blanket by the EMTs. Beside her was Ted.

"Are we getting out of here?" Ted asked.

"Yeah, let's go home." Robin suggested.

"But the CN Tower…Hockey Hall of Fame." Ted weakly suggested.

"Where's Barney?" Robin asked, as she looked around for her ladies-man of an ex-boyfriend.

"Oh, we're meeting him at the airport." Ted said, "He got arrested for the remainder of his time in Canada for peeing in a cop car."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Ted said, with a laugh, "Which reminds me- he needs new pants."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! For my avid fans of **_**A New Beginning, **_**I'm sure you picked up on a lot of things suggested or said by Jules, eh? Even if you are not a current fan of **_**A New Beginning, **_**and you're interested in this sub-plot I've created for Jules, come on over and check out **_**A New Beginning.**_


End file.
